Cosmic ray imaging and sensing are techniques which exploit the multiple Coulomb scattering of highly penetrating cosmic ray-produced charged particles such as muons to perform non-destructive inspection of the material without the use of artificial radiation. The Earth is continuously bombarded by energetic stable charged particles, mostly protons, coming from deep space. These charged particles interact with atoms in the upper atmosphere to produce showers of charged particles that include many short-lived pions which decay producing longer-lived muons. Muons interact with matter primarily through the Coulomb force having no nuclear interaction and radiating much less readily than electrons. Such cosmic ray-produced charged particles slowly lose energy through electromagnetic interactions. Consequently, many of the cosmic ray produced muons arrive at the Earth's surface as highly penetrating charged radiation. The muon flux at sea level is about 1 muon per cm2 per minute.